Fiction Yaoi Ziall - Notre destin
by MxlleAurianne
Summary: Niall un collégien âge de 14 ans posséde seulement 2 amis : Danielle et Liam. Zayn un lycéen de 19 ans à qui personne ne refuse rien à décide que Niall lui appartiendrait, pour cela il n'hésite pas à le martyriser et le menacé , mais comment Niall va-t-il s'en sortir après cette fameuse soirée qui changera à jamais sa vie. Mpreg / Viol / Slash (Yaoi ) Couple : Ziall / Larry / Diam
1. Chapter 1

_Chapitre 1_

Tout le monde connaissait Niall Horan mais pas pour les raisons que vous pensez mais parce qu'il était le souffre douleur de Zayn un lycéen de terminale alors que lui n'était seulement qu'en 3éme. Niall était blond au yeux bleu, des joues légèrement rosies à cause de sa grande timidité, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis à part Danielle une jeune fille très belle légèrement mate aux cheveux bouclés et un garçon appelé Harold que tout le monde surnommait Harry ou même Hazza lui était brun aux yeux verts avec des cheveux bouclés. Danielle et Harry étaient âgés de 15 ans car ils avaient redoublés et Niall était âgé de 14 ans.

Le lundi matin Niall couché dans son lit entendit le réveil sonné et grogna lorsqu'il entendu sa mère lui hurler dessus

**Mère de Niall – Niall dépêches toi tu vas être en retard, les vacances sont finis.**

Niall grogna une deuxième fois puis sortis enfin de son lit puis alla dans la salle de bain afin de prendre une douche et de se préparer, après avoir fini il descendit dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit-déjeuner puis quitta sa maison à 7:45 avec appréhension. Il envoya un message à Danielle et Harry pour les prévenir de son arriver. Il arriva devant le collège puis rejoignit ses deux amis pour entamer une discussion avant de rentrer dans le collège.

**Harry – Alors Niall tes vacances se sont bien passés**

**Niall – Oui je me suis bien amusé et pu décontracter des problèmes que Zayn me causent.**

**Harry – Oh Niall, voyons ne pense plus à lui et à cette bande de con**

**Danielle – En parlant d'eux j'ai un truc à vous dire**

**Niall – On t'écoute**

**Danielle – Vous savez que pendant ses vacances je suis partis en vacances avec ma famille et la famille de la meilleur amie de ma mère, et il se trouve que la meilleur amie de ma mère à un fils qui est Liam ...**

**Harry – Quoi ?! Liam de la bande de Zayn ?**

**Danielle – Oui, on a beaucoup discuté et il se trouve qu'on s'est plutôt bien entendu donc on est maintenant officiellement en couple**

**Harry - Non mais t'es pas sérieuse tu sors vraiment avec ce con**

**Danielle – Oui et arrête de l'insulter, il est très gentil au fond et plutôt marrant.**

Niall n'avait toujours pas dit un mot et pendant que Danielle et Harry se chamaillaient toujours Niall vu la bande de Zayn se diriger vers eux, en apercevant Niall, Zayn avec sa cigarette à la main lui fit un petit sourire narquois en le regardant.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapitre 2_

Niall tremblait de plus en plus en fonction de l'avancé de Zayn et sa bande, Danielle elle lorsqu'elle aperçut Liam un grand sourire se forma sur son visage. Arrivé à notre niveau Liam se dirigea immédiatement vers Danielle pour échanger à long et langoureux baisé, Harry lui fusillait Liam du regard jusqu'au moment où il sentit le regard de Louis sur lui et rougit légèrement. Niall allait se lever pour partir lorsqu'il fut retenu par Zayn qui le colla à son torse en lui agrippa fermement la fesse.

Niall trembla en essayant de le repousser

**Zayn – Arrête de te débattre ça sert à rien et puis tu m'as manqué pendant ses vacances – lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille en tirant une dernière taff de sa cigarette avant de jeter le mégot par terre et de cracher la fumée au visage de Niall**

**Niall – Za … Zayn laisse moi tranquille s'il te plaît**

**Zayn – Ok si tu veux mais on se retrouve après.**

Zayn appela alors toute sa bande pour partir, Liam embrassa Danielle une dernière fois, mais juste avant de partir Zayn dit quelque chose en Niall en chuchotant.

**Zayn – Tu m'appartiens ...**

Niall tressaillit en regardant Zayn et sa bande se diriger vers leur lycée alors qu'avec ses amis eux rentraient dans leur collège.

La journée se passa normalement, puis à 16 heures ils sortis du collège et la bande de Zayn se trouvait devant le collège, Liam lui attendait Danielle mais je n'avais aucune idée pourquoi le reste de la bande était là, je dis au revoir à mes amis et partis de mon côté. Je tournais dans une ruelle lorsque je me sentis plaqué contre le mur, une main posé sur ma hanche et l'autre sur ma fesse, à l'odeur de cigarette mélangé à ce parfum si particulier je reconnu immédiatement Zayn, il baissa alors son regard et demanda a Zayn

**Niall – Que … que me veux-tu Zayn ?**

**Zayn** – **Oh rien de spécial** – il leva les yeux au ciel pour faire semblant de réfléchir puis repris – **Oh si je voulais juste te faire ça**

Zayn colla brusquement ses lèvres sur celles de Niall dans un langoureux baiser, Zayn passa sa langue dans la bouche de Niall, Niall répondit au baiser en passant ses bras autour du coup de Zayn tandis que Zayn lui tripotait les fesses, et sourit en entendant Niall gémir, quelques minutes après ils se séparèrent pour pouvoir reprendre leur souffle, Zayn regarda Niall avec un sourire narquois et lui balança à la figure

**Zayn – J'ai maintenant la preuve que tu ne peux pas me résisté et je me réjoui d'avance de se que je te ferais**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapitre 3_

Zayn l'embrassa une dernière fois, puis lui mit une petite claque sur les fesses et parti, Niall resta quelques secondes sans bouger puis décida de rentrer chez lui, où sa mère était dans la cuisine

**Mère de Niall – Alors mon poussin comment c'est passé ta journée ? **

**Niall – Bien – **lui répondit-il en rougissant en repensant à Zayn

**Mère de Niall – Bien va dans ta chambre, fais tes devoirs je t'appellerai quand le dînée sera prêt.**

**Niall – D'accord**

Niall fit un bisou sur la joue de sa mère puis se dirigeât dans sa chambre pour faire ses devoirs, alors que ça fessait seulement 30 minutes qu'il travaillait, il reçut un message sur son téléphone sauf que c'était un numéro qu'il ne connaissait pas, il ouvrit le message et put lire **« Comment vas-tu ma belle ?»**, au surnom donné Niall devina instinctivement que ce message venait de Zayn, il lui répondit **« Qu'est ce que tu veux Zayn ? Et comment t'as eu mon numéro », **juste après avoir envoyé son message il ne mit pas deux minute que Zayn répondu «** T'occupe j'ai mes sources, sinon tu fais quoi ? »**, Niall leva les yeux au ciel et répondu « Je fais mes devoirs et je pense pas que sa t'intéresse, laisse moi tranquille », « **Non je te laisserai pas tranquille, arrête tes devoirs et fais le mur je t'emmène en boîte **», alors que Niall allait répondre il entendit sa mère l'appeler mais répondit tout de même « **Non mais sa va pas je n'taime pas et tu crois que je vais venir avec toi et en plus en boite t'es malade, de toute façon je dois aller manger ciao** », il finit d'écrire son message et déposa son téléphone avant de descendre manger. Ils passèrent à table en parlant de tout et de rien.

**Mère de Niall – T'as fini tes devoirs ?**

**Niall – Oui**

**Mère de Niall – Au fait Niall je voulais te dire quelque chose**

**Niall – Euh oui quoi ? -** dit Niall suspect

**Mère de Niall – Tu as maintenant 14 ans donc t'es grand**

**Niall – Oui et alors qu'est-ce que mon âge à avoir là-dedans ?**

**Mère de Niall – Je pars 3 semaines en vacances avec mes collègues et je pense que tu es assez grand pour te garder tout seul, je te laisserai de l'argent de quoi tenir 3 semaines mais tu essayeras tout de même de te préparer à manger tout seul, c'est d'accord ?**

**Niall – Euh, oui mais tu pars quand ?**

**Mère de Niall – Je pars demain **

**Niall – OK – **répondit Niall en débarrassant son assiette pour ensuite monter dans sa chambre

Niall alla prendre sa douche, puis décida de se coucher quand son portable se mit à vibrer violemment. Il le prit alors en main et décrocha c'était Zayn qui l'appelait.


	4. Chapter 4

**Niall – Pourquoi tu m'appelle ?** - demande-je sur un ton faible

**Zayn – Pour avoir de tes nouvelles ma belle ?**

**Niall – Bien, maintenant je raccroche** – j'allais raccrocher mais Zayn m'interrompu avant que je le fasse

**Zayn – Pas si vite, ce soir vers 1h du matin je serais a ta fenêtre et tu auras intérêt a m'ouvrir sinon tu le paieras cher** – me dit-il d'une voix agressive mais calme

**Niall – Mais , mais pourquoi qu'est-ce que tu me veux** – répondis-je effrayé

**Zayn – Mais rien mon lapin, on va juste s'amuser un peu tous les deux**

Après cette phrase il raccrocha sans que je puisse répondre quoi que se soit, je resta 30 minutes à cogiter sur le bord de mon lit, j'essayais de remettre mais idées en place. Je savais que je devais faire ce qu'il me disais de faire sinon je serais vraiment mais vraiment dans la merde, tout le monde savait qu'on ne devait jamais rien refuser au GRAND Zayn Malik, afin de ne pas trop être fatiguer je décida donc de dormir un peu et mis mon réveil sur un son faible pour 1h du matin. A 1h du matin mon réveil sonna, je l'éteignit et attendu la venue de Zayn, 10 minutes après je reçut un message de Zayn qui me disait d'ouvrir ma fenêtre ce que je fit. A peine entrer dans ma chambre qu'il me colla violemment contre le mur avant de me dire

**Zayn – Alors ma poupée tu t'es enfin décider à faire ce que je te dis**

**Niall – En même temps tu ne me laisse pas trop le choix** – murmure-je pour que juste moi puisse entendre

Il me poussa alors sur ce lit et parti fermer la porte à clé avant de revenir sur moi, il m'écarta brusquement les jambes que je tentais de refermer pour se mettre en elle, il commença alors à me faire des bisous dans le cou, a me suçoter la peau qui devient alors violette, il enleva son tee-shirt et mon haut de pyjama par la même occasion, je commençais sérieusement à avoir peur, il continua de me caresser le torse jusqu'au moment où il me dit d'un ton ferme

**Zayn – Touche moi aussi**

Je touchais alors légèrement son torse comme si celui-ci allait me brûler, je devais tout de même avoué que Zayn était même magnifique, son torse était bien musclé et sa peau était lisse, après 5 minutes à le toucher comme cela il enleva son pantalon et pris ma main qu'il mit immédiatement dans son caleçon, mes yeux s'ouvrit alors grand comme de soucoupe

**Niall – Arr , arrête** – dis-je faiblement

J'essayais d'articuler deux mot a la suite mais je n'y arrivais pas, j'essayais alors d'enlever ma main mais il me retint et me dis d'un ton ferme

**Zayn – Branle moi** – dit-il en enlevant son boxer

Il me regarda avec des yeux pénétrant avec une telle force que je ne put me résoudre et fit alors ce qu'il me disait de faire, ma main commença alors de lents vas et viens sur son sexe, au fur et à mesure que le temps passait il se mettait à gémir de plus en plus et au moment où il allait venir il repoussa ma main et me dit

**Zayn – Maintenant finis moi avec ta bouche**

Je le regardais d'un air suppliant mais ça ne marcha pas il approcha alors son sexe de ma bouche et me dit plus durement – prends la -, je commençais alors à lécher son gland pendant que lui continuait de gémir, je léchais son sexe de toute sa longueur avant d'essayer de la mettre dans ma bouche ce que je crut impossible car son sexe était vraiment imposant, il était gros, large et long . Je suçais sa bite pendant environ 10 minutes , jusqu'au moment où je sentis un peu de liquide blanc ce qui me fit comprendre qu'il allait venir, je me poussa alors mais lui n'étais pas de cette avis et me remis son sexe dans la bouche je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de continué ma fellation, je l'entendais gémir ce qui me dégoûtait au plus au point, quelques secondes plus tard il jouit fortement dans ma bouche et se retira rapidement pour mettre sa main devant ma bouche

**Zayn – Avale et sa ne sert a rien de pleurer**

Je n'avais même remarqué que je pleurais mes larmes avait dut couler toutes seules, j'avalais alors son sperme et le regardais avec dégoût mais surtout avec tristesse, je me mis en boule car je croyais que ce supplice était fini, mais j'étais bien au delà de mes espérances lorsqu'il me retourna sur le ventre. Il enleva alors brusquement mon bas de pyjama et me boxer et commença à me tripoter les fesses, à les pincer, à les caresser il me présenta alors deux doigts devant ma bouche et m'ordonna

**Zayn – Lèche sinon j'y vais à sec et t'aura beaucoup plus mal**

J'avais décida de ne pas le faire et lui dit d'une fermeté qui m'étonna moi même

**Niall – Non**

Avant que j'eus le temps de dire autre chose il m'enfonça la tête dans l'oreiller et me pénétra d'abord d'un doigt, j'avais mal même si s'était seulement un seul doigt la douleur était bien présente et je n'en pouvais déjà plus après quelques minutes à faire des vas et viens avec un doigt il en rajouta un deuxième puis un troisième et là ma tête tournait tellement que j'ai cru que j'allais m'évanouir, ces vas et viens étaient rapides et brusques, ce supplice dura 15 , 20 minutes je n'en avais aucune idée il retira lors ses doigts pour les remplacé par son sexe j'ai cru que tout étais fini j'ai cru que j'allais perdre ce qui m'étais de plus précieux mais il se contenta que frotter son sexe entre mes fesses. Il jouis une seconde fois entre celle-ci et se dégagea et dis

**Zayn – C'est tout pour aujourd'hui mais ne t'inquiète pas la prochaine fois sera la bonne pour ton petit cul vierge**

Je le regarda alors et lui dit. **Niall – je te déteste**

Il se rhabilla puis se dirigea vers la fenêtre mais avant de partir il me dit ces derniers mots

**Zayn – Si tu en parles à quelqu'un tu t'en mordras les doigts** – et il partit

J'étais tétanisé je n'avais toujours pas bouger, je me décida quand même à me lever pour me rhabillé mais quand je me mis debout je sentis couler la semence de Zayn entre les jambes et là je ne pus retenir mes larmes de couler je pris un mouchoir pour me nettoyé. Je mis mon pyjama et me recoucha, j'avais décidé de ne pas aller en cour demain. Je continua de cogiter jusqu'au moment où le sommeil m'emporta. Le lendemain je me réveilla vers 14h 25 et descendit dans la cuisine où je pensait trouvé ma mère. Je la cherchais dans toute la maison avant d'apercevoir un mot sur la table du salon qui disait

_**Niall, mon bébé je suis partis mon avion était à midi, je suis venue dans ta chambre mais tu dormais comme un bébé donc je n'ai pas voulu te réveille. Je t'ai laissé les sous dans le placard du salon, la clé est au dans le placard de gauche dans la cuisine , si tu veux m'appeler tu pourra me joindre sur ce numéro xxxxxxxxxx. J'espère que tu t'en sortira, tu vas beaucoup me manquer Je t'aime et à bientôt.**_

_**Maman**_

Après avoir lut le mot, je partis dans la salle de bain pour me laver comme un dingue car j'avais l'impression que le sexe de Zayn était toujours entre mes fesses. Je finis de prendre ma douche et m'habilla et descendit dans la cuisine pour prendre mon petit déjeuner bien que son heure soit passer. Après avoir fini de manger je remonta dans ma chambre et remarque que j'avais trois messages de Harry

**Hazza**

**Où est-tu mon irlandais ?**

**Hazza**

**Si tu viens pas en cours prévient nous la prochaine fois, on t'a attendu comme des cons avec Danielle devant le portail tout à l'heure:**

**Hazza**

**Tu veux qu'on vienne te voir à la fin des cours avec Danielle**

**xoxo**

J'étais content qui me propose ça j'avais besoin de me changer les idées je répondu alors positivement à Harry, puis posa mon téléphone et pris ma guitare pour en jouer jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive.


End file.
